The Colors of Love
by thisgirlnonotthatgirl
Summary: A Midwest girl that moved to Tacoma, WA has to adapt with being a teen. Claire has a big problem, only two people know about. She finds out something about her crush. Her life will never be the same. Chapter 18 is up. I'm sorry I'm having writers block.
1. Notes

**Have fun, This is another one of my stories that I put away letting the dust collect. Tell me if I should continue.**

**My song for this chapter is Misery Business by Paramore.**

**ThAnKs EzZ. I lOvE yOu So MuCh. YoU'rE a GrEaT fRiEnD!**

**I hope you all like this.**

**We sing, We dance, We steal things. :)  
**

* * *

I was so homesick now that I could take money out of my college fund and fly to Benton. The past few weeks in Tacoma have been a nightmare. I want to be in Illinois, it's warm, sunny and dry there during the summer and spring. Here in Washington we don't get a lot of snow, only rain, lots of rain. In Illinois they get plenty of snow. I want to be there so I could be in the family Christmas card. Snow in the background, the old barn that got ripped by a tornado, and of course the pond. Our faces would be flushed, mine even more so. We would also be wearing matching sweaters.

"CLAIRE DANIELS!" Mr. Leech yelled, "It may be your birthday but you still have to pay attention!" I looked at the clock to see that we only had 10 more minutes of fourth period, that means only 15 minutes until I get to see Ryan Miller. Ryan Miller is the third cutest boy ever. Ryan sits next to me in Biology, he always looks at me if it seems like Mrs. Tiller will set us to work together. I only talked to him once, that was after I moved here from Benton. He was the only person to talk to me on the first day besides the teacher. I realized I was in a trance again, I was looking at a picture of Shakespeare when I came back to the real world. The bell rang and I jumped.

When I came to class I realized I was a few minutes early so I decided to take off my hat and fluff my hair a bit. Then he walked in, Gods dift to the natural world, he's the apple of my eye. I was quickly put my hat back on and looked at the white board.

"How are you today?" Ryan asked. "I heard you kind of fell asleep in English." He smirked.

"I...um...are you actually talking to me?" I stuttered. Trying to make my accent less noticeable. It didn't work.

"Yeah, Is that a problem?" He answered cautiously.

"It's fine, you just haven't talked to me since I moved here 3 weeks ago and I was expecting the silence treatment the rest of the year, but you can talk to me. Your...It's totally fine." I rambled.

"oh," He let the subject drop. I sighed. We had 5 minutes left to talk before the bell rang.

"So...did you like it in Illinois?" He asked, forcing to make small talk.

"Oh. I love it there. I really miss it too. The heat on my skin from the sun, making me tan." I stared into space. I could feel his eyes staring at my lips, I suddenly felt something drop in my chest. I noticed he moved closer, his arm brushing against mine.

"Yeah, you are very tan," He gulped "more color then the other girls in Washington." He said appreciatively but quietly. Is he really complimenting me? I'm ordinary, none of the boys in Benton liked me. This is surprising I think he actually likes me.

"Thanks." I said. Mrs. Tiller started class, he put on a stupid movie as he turned out the lights. Ryan scooted his chair a little closer again. My heart pounded. I looked down in his lap and I say his hands were shaking anxiously. Maybe he did like me. I took out a piece of paper. I glanced at Ryan, he was staring at the paper.

"I can't concentrate. You mind talking in a note?" I wrote. I pushed the paper to him. He rose his eyebrows.

"I can't concentrate either, I have something to tell you anyways." He pushed it back quickly. I saw his writing and I dropped my jaw. It is a perfect script, I wondered why this perfection shocked me. It shouldn't, it's obvious he would have beautiful handwriting.

"You can tell me anything." I assured him.

"I think somebody might have a crush on you." He lightly smiled. "I think he might think your accent is really cute." As soon as I looked at that I felt faint. He likes me! So many thoughts rushed through my head.

"Who?!"

"He sits close to you." Smiling widely while biting his lips.

"Who?!" My face was on fire, I knew I was blushing.

"Drew Dagon!"

I looked over to the kid that looked like he would be in his mothers basement for the rest of his life. Facial Problems, Glasses with the tape. He was smiling wildly at me while picking his nose right in front of me.

"Well, that's great." I sighed out loud.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Giving him a sneer. The bell rang, I was happy but disappointed though. Grr, I can't believe he would say that. I stomped out the door leaving Drew, Ryan and his stunned expression behind.


	2. Fall for You

**This is my chapter 2 of The Color of Love! I made it this far there will be a few more chapter after this.**

**WOOHOO, I'm writing this at ACTION DANCE!**

**The last half of this chapter the song will be Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

In sixth period Ryan was in my class again. He sat next to Rachelle Garner though. Rachelle is the most flirtatious girl in this school, I could see that Rachelle was being a little too friendly so it was making him uncomfortable. I couldn't watch his precious face suffer like that anymore. Mr. Tarball started class, I hate math. I looked over to see how Ryan was holding up, it didn't look good. I was memorizing every move she made, and his hurt face. It was 1:46 when I looked up to the clock. I was going to turn 15 in 5 minutes. My mother hasn't given me any presents yet so maybe after school she will. I was glad to have this table by myself. I looked over to Rachelle and Ryan, Rachelle was there but Ryan wasn't.

"Darn it!" I said. Where did he go?

The next thing I knew was that he was right next to me, he startled me. His eyes grew wide while looking at me. Then he dropped his jaw. I anxiously looked around, then his eyes grew even wider. I looked over at the clock, and I was 1:53. I missed my birthday. His eyes were looking like they would pop out of his school. Then he was looking at my shoulder for a while. This was getting uncomfortable.

"WHAT!?" I said, maybe a little too sharp.

Ryan inhaled then whisper murmured, " what happened to your hair!" he said hair really loud. I locked down at my golden locks, THEY WERE TIPPED TEAL! I was so mad, whoever did this they were gonna get a original Midwest beating.

"Now they're red!" He gasped.

I had to look down. OH MY GOSH. They are red now. How could this happen? Right after my birthday my hair starts to change colors. I was scared, ah great now they were a dark grey color. I couldn't handle this anymore, not in front of Ryan. I had to leave. I ran out without my bag, books or binder. I needed to call my mom.

I was in the Girls bathroom trying to find my cellphone but I didn't have it, I probably left it in my bag which is in the classroom still. Suddenly I burst out in tears. THIS is the worst day of my life. My thoughts of Ryan's reactions were breaking my heart. He was scared and curious that my hair was changing colors so quickly. I hope he will talk to me again. Someone suddenly knocked on the door to the girls bathroom.

"Claire, are you in there?" The voice said.

"Yeah, come in no one else is in here." I said still crying. Suddenly someone knocked on the stall door. I opened it. There Ryan stood with my Books, Binder and Bag where my cellphone was.

"What's wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Really, you don't know?" I squeaked, grabbing my hair and showing it to him. " I was having such a good day, you started talking to me."

"Maybe that's what started your hair." Really?

"HA! No." I said. I wiped my tears with my sleeve. He handed me some toilet paper. We stared at each other. His eyes bored into my eyes. I thought maybe he did like me, if his type was ugly, stubborn and hair that changes colors.

"It was my birthday today at 1:51." I started.

"Really? Happy birthday, How old?"

"16"

"Darn it."

"What?"

He sat on the floor and put his hands on my knees.

"You're older than me." Someone came into the bathroom. He jumped and stood on the back of the toilet. I looked through the crack in the door. It was Rachelle. Ryan started playing with my hair. She walked in another stall and came out with toilet paper in her hands. Then she...SHES STUFFING HER BRA!

I motioned to Ryan that she was stuffing her Bra, once he got it he started a booming laugh. Busted. Rachelle screamed. We were so busted. Only one way out, but Ryan was over top of me playing with my hair.

"Ryan! Is that you?" She screamed.

"No, It's Claire. I have a mans laugh."

"Good cover." Ryan whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"But Ryan always snorts at the end of his laugh. It is so HOT." Ew. Ryan and I both Cringed.

"Sorry Ryan there's only one way out and anyways I have to go."

'God, I really wanted to spend time with her. I should ask her out.'

"What did you say?" I was surprised he was thinking out loud.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Never mind."

"Ryan what are you doing with that...Nobody!" Rachelle said.

"That nobody's name is Claire. She's not a nobody she's a great girl." AW! he thinks I'm a great girl. I know for sure he likes me now.

'I can't believe this is happening. No wonder it looks bad. I'm sitting over top of the girl I like. Her tips are red and the very tips are orange. Like fire." Wow, I heard all of his thoughts. I looked down and He was right. Well I am mad.

I got up and opened the door, Rachelle was there. Teary eyed, she grunted. Blackout.

* * *

**HA HA, Cliff hanger.**

**Sucks for you.**

**Thanks to Ezz and Frosty2by4 I have finished this chapter. I love you guys.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. First Date

**Hey ya, hey ya, this is what dreams are made of. HEY HEY!**

**Ewe, Hillary Duff is gross. Anyways, I got to chapter 4! He he**

**Oh and by the way you should read my other stories.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE!! Thanks for reviewing Bookie11.**

**I love you Ezz and Frosty2by4. GREEN FEATHERS!**

* * *

My head hurts so bad, did she punch me or slap me? I can't tell, all I knew was I just waked up in Ryan's arms. I was mesmerized in his worried eyes. Once he saw that I was awake, he hugged me tight, I just about melted, and I tried to control my breathing.

"What happened to me?" I asked Ryan.

"Rachelle punched you…hard. I'm surprised she was that mad." He had caring eyes. I knew that he really liked me. I was about to break the silence. I had a huge smile on my face because I knew what I was going to say next.

'What is she up to?' Ryan thought.

"Oh nothing," I said. He turned his head sharply towards me.

"Can…Can you hear my thoughts?" He asked. I finally realized we were in the nurse's office.

"No one can keep a secret from me! HA! HA!"

'Yeah real mature,' He thought while rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm freaked out and happy at the same time."

'It looks like you're talking to yourself, Claire.' He thought.

"Well, I have an idea. You can speak up." I said while being smart. The nurse came in and started poking my nose and my eye, it hurt and I started crying. He then stared into my eyes. I started to feel faint.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" He grabbed my hand and held it.

"Yes." He started to stroke the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Okay, you're all done now. Go home and ice it, no side trips." She was glaring at Ryan.

'Well, she doesn't like me.' Ryan thought and I nodded.

I stood up and stumbled a bit but Ryan caught me. We left the nurses office; once we were out he broke the tensioned silence.

"What are you thinking?" I can't believe I'm going to say this but I will.

"Um, about your thoughts earlier when you thought 'I should ask her out.'" I was a little too hopeful.

"Yeah, you want to get some Ice cream?"

"Sure." I looked down, my face got hot and I knew I was blushing. He saw that and he grabbed my hand then we started walking.

"You know, It's too bad today wasn't your 16th birthday, then we wouldn't have to walk. My mom won't let me drive." I said.

"Yeah, that's too bad."

"Hey, you know what I should try. Since I have found two powers, why not super speed?" I let go of his hand. I realized we already walked 3 blocks only 5 more to go.

I started running, but it was at normal human speed. He must be thinking something right now. Either that or he's an airhead. He jogged to catch up to me. I started hearing his thoughts softly. When he got really close I could hear his thoughts but then he held my hand and I could hear it full blast. All were about me and what move to make next. Aw, cool, maybe moving a bit too fast but I don't mind. I bet this is his first crush too.

"Do you have to think so loud?"

"Nothing is private around you now is it?" He smirked as we turned onto the street where the ice cream shop was.

"Not anymore. He he, I will track your every move and examine your mind, unless you are more than five feet away from me. Then I will have nothing else to do." I shrugged. All this excitement and thoughts of Ice cream were making me Hyper.

'Wow, she must be really happy, she is really outgoing now. Good, maybe she's warming up to me.' Ryan thought.

"Yes, I am warming up to you. If you don't mind me saying I'm really starting to really like you." Did I just say that?

'Whoa, she just opened up to me on the first date. I guess I should tell her how I feel now.'

I heard all of his thoughts but I tried to ignore them. Nothing is ever going to be a surprise anymore with him, but I want it to be a surprise. Ryan then looked over at me to see if I was going to answer his thoughts.

"So…didn't you hear my thoughts?" I hope to god he wasn't testing me with all this crush stuff. I f he was I'll crush him.

"I did just nothing is going to be a surprise anymore, anything you do I'll know before you do it. Because of me we will have a perfect relationship. When you kiss me you'll probably ask me in your head if you are too scared to ask it out loud." I realized we completely stopped walking.

"That's not a bad idea. Anyways, things will be a surprise because you don't know when they are going to happen." We started walking again.

"What's not a bad idea?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Don't think about it because I'll know," Got him.

'Don't think don't think don't think.'

I started bursting out in laughter when I heard that. He just stared at me, completely clueless of why I was laughing which made me laugh even more. A minute later I finally stopped.

"Are you done?"

"I think so." I let out another little giggle.

"Good."

I chuckled, "Don't think don't think don't think."

We crossed the street and walked into the ice cream shop. Mm, Chocolate. We went up to the counter to pick out what ice cream we wanted and all I saw was a big pink tub of bubblegum ice cream. I usually don't like bubblegum but that just stood out to me.

"What are you going to get?" Ryan asked

"Bubblegum." Yum, sounds even better in voice.

'Cool, I think I should have the same one, or would that be too creepy?' He thought.

I grabbed his hand and said while smiling sweetly, "No, it wouldn't."

"Okay, Two cups of Bubblegum ice cream please." We walked to a table. We talked about nothing, well I talked he thought.

'This is starting to get annoying Claire.'

"Then talk." My pocket vibrated, It was my cell phone. I got a text, Gr, from my mom. Double Gr.

**Claire! Where are you? Present time!**

"Ugh!" Perfect date gone bad.

"What?"

"My mom just texted me. I guess it's present time!" I waved my hand when I said present time. "You can come if you want."

"Okay, sure. Are we going to tell your mom about what happened today?"

"I think she already knows."


	4. One word Ma

**THANK YOU BOOKIE11, YOU ROCK!**

**I LOVE EZZ AND FROSTY2BY4 TOO**

**Present time, present time open it up and see what's inside!!**

* * *

Once we were in my house I gave Ryan a tour. The kitchen, the living room, the garage with a pool table and my crappy car that I can't even drive, then lastly my room. Ryan was surprised that all there was was a double bed, dresser, desk with computer and stereo, and a closet.

"This is your room?" He asked.

"Yeah, I like simple stuff." I informed him.

"Aw, what's this?" He pointed to my bear on the bed. He picked up my scrawny bear and said, "How long have you had this?"

"12 years."

"Wow."

"His name is Ted. Ted the Teddy bear."

"Cute." He was staring right at me.

"What is?" Trying to trick him.

'You.' "The bear." He lied.

"You know I still can hear your thoughts. You lied." I won.

"Oh really, what did I think?" Trying to get out of it, guess what, it's not going to work.

"You thought 'Cute' while staring in my eyes and then I said 'what is?' Then you thought 'You' then you said 'the bear.'" That was a mouthful. He was silent. I WON!

"You don't have to lie to me. This has been my most truthful day for me. I mean, seriously I didn't say when my hair started changing colors that I got an awesome hair dye that changes when your mood does." My tips were lime green now.

"Just to let you know Ma is really annoying."

"Okay." He whispered while staring into my eyes. We were sitting on the edge bed, he started to lean forward.

"CLAIRE!" Crap, so close.

"What ma?" I yelled back, ugh, so annoying.

"Speak of the devil, and then the devil shall appear." I said, then counting on my fingers down from five. After I was done Ma came stomping in.

"Oh, who is this young fellow?" She asked.

'Just tell her I'm a friend.' I nodded.

"This is my friend Ryan Miller." I winked at him, Ma didn't see. "We got ice cream after school."

"See, honey this is what I've been waitin' for all my life, when you bring a boy home. I'm surprised I found you guys on your bed." Her accent was so strong like earl grey tea.

"MA! It's not like that!"

"Sure," She smirked and Illinois smirk. "Ya'll wait for those 16 year old hormones to kick in. I remembered when that happened to me."

"Ma, THAT already happened to me, and don't worry Ryan knows all about it. He helped me through it." I smiled sweetly at him. His breath hitched.

'Nice one.' I chuckled.

I took off my hat. "See." Ryan and Ma gasped.

'Claire, your roots are changing colors too.'

"REALLY!" I squealed and ran into me bathroom.

"I bet in 4 days your whole head will change colors." She had a small smile. "Wait, Hun, can you hear his thoughts?"

"Yeah only if he holds my hand. It's weird." I said.

"Will it work with me? Aw, you held hands? I thought you guys said you guys were only friends?"

"Ma, What is this the Spanish Inquisition? Enough with the questions." I still threw a questioning look at Ryan.

'Are we boyfriend/girlfriend?' I shrugged to give him an answer.

"Okay, fine, we had or first date today. We got ice cream, so does that make us boyfriend/girlfriend Ma?"

"No Hun, too soon. Don't make yourselves an 'Item' until after the fourth date." She made air quotes around item.

"Ma knows best." Ryan said.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "So Ma do I get to open my presents now?"

"Yeah, that's why I texted you in the first place Hun."

'She calls you Hun a lot doesn't she?" He thought.

"Yeah, it gets annoying after a while."

"Claire Daniels, It looks like you are talking to yourself." Ma lectured.

"Some things aren't good enough for you to hear Ms. D."

"Don't sash me boy." She said.

"Ma, stop!" I'm getting sick and tired of this.

'Cool it.' He thought kindly.

"Okay sorry." I apologized. I cleared my throat. "So…Present time?"

"You two go into the dining room and I'll get the presents and the cake." She said. We stood there. "Go, you should call your mom. Ryan, don't want her to get worried. Ya hear." Ugh. "Go." She pointed to the kitchen. 'Pushy.' He thought with a scoff.

"I'll be right back." He held up his cell phone.

"No, Ryan don't waste your minutes!"

"But…"

She held up a hand. "Nope, use a landline." She pointed to the kitchen again.

'But…but we have a family share plan.' He thought.

Ma threw me a disapproving look at me. I gestured for her to come here.

"Ma, I don't care what you think; I don't care if you don't like him. I do, a lot. So just show some Mid-Western hospitality." I said calmly.

"If you like him that much, then fine, have it your way."

"Oh don't worry I will. Oh yeah, I went there." I licked my finger and made a sizzling sound when it touched my left butt cheek. Ma started bursting out laughing. Ryan came in the room and she stopped.

"Can I stay for dinner? My mom and dad are going out for dinner."

"Sure boy." She chuckled once.

"PRESENT TIME NOW!" I was getting restless.

We all sat down and looked at the three big blue boxes on the table.


	5. DisbeliefSongfic

Disbelief

Written by:

Ballerina93

It happened today the very best day; he walked with me and kissed my cheek. He held my hand and led the way to the world. My heart is jumping; my eyes are filled with tears. I'm so happy I want to scream out loud. But you leave me speechless. And I can't believe that you chose me.

Every time I close my eyes all I see is you. You kissed me and you made it feel so right. When I fall you're always there to catch me. I can't believe it's happening to me.

All I need is someone who will care for me. I can see that you have passed that test. I know that this might sound crazy, but you are perfect for me. Oh!

I can see that you like me I bet you can too. I just want you to make a move and I want you to know that

Every time I close my eyes all I see is you. You kissed me and you made it feel so right. When I fall you're always there to catch me.

And I can't believe that you are here for me.

**Some of that stuff hasn't happened yet. (Hintedy hint hint.)**


	6. Big blue boxes

**Did you like my song? I thought it was pretty. **

**If you skipped over my song, well.**

**Then I'll just have to kill you now won't I?**

**I'm just kidding………or am I.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own everything except the whole werewolf thing.**

**Opps, you weren't supposed to know that.**

I was nervous that I had to open these in front of Ryan. I hope Ma didn't get me underwear this time because the last five yearsin one of those boxes it was filled with undies. The three boxes had themes to each of them Electronic, Clothes, and the dreaded underwear.

"Go ahead Hun take the middle one." I hope to god it isn't the underwear. I opened the middle one; I took all of the stuffing out and revealed three plastic cases. There was a Pink Razor, Pink digital camera, and a pink iPod Nano video. Of course I screamed, and then Ryan covered his ears.

"OMG, Ma how did you know?"

She tapped her forehead. "You may not be able to hear my thoughts, but I can sure as corn hear yours."

"Wait is this weird super power thingy in a gene?" Ryan asked.

"To early boy, I will tell you once you tell me." Ma said being logical. Ryan looked a little uncomfortable after Ma said that.

I set the electronics aside and threw the trash on the floor. I reached for the box on the right. It can't be the underwear it's too heavy. Instead of just picking it up I just slid it over to me. I took a deep breath and opened it up. I screamed, inside it were a pair of cute light grey/blue distressed jeans with sequins under the holes in the jeans, Rainbow tunic with a silver belt around the it. A Hollister sweat suit. A pair of tan boots with fur on the top near the knees and fur ball tassels, and a pair of sunglasses.

"OMG! Thank you so much Ma! How did you know what was in?" I asked.

"I took one of your magazines." She said. "All the stars were wearing it. So I got it for you. Now open the last one." She winked.

"Ma, not in front of Ryan," I pouted.

'I don't care I can handle it.'

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive." He said and Ma chuckled.

I started toward the last box. I picked it up and It was heavier then the second one. I threw a look at Ma and took a deep breath. I took off the lid, it was worse than I thought. 10 skimpy, lacey barely cover anything bras and at least 20 pains of underwear. Including 10 thongs, Ryan was taking this well.

'Don't think don't think don't think.' I chuckled.

"You are getting older so I thought I should by them someplace else." I took out a nude lace thong and a Nude lace extreme pushup bra and looked at the tag.

"Victoria's Secret?"

"Yep, you better wear them all a lot they cost a fortune and I already threw out your others." She said innocently then she glared at Ryan. "Hopefully no one will ever see them."

'Over protective?' Ryan thought.

"Try being me." I said. "Ma, what are we having for dinner, its 6:45 now?"

"I was thinking hamburgers or Lasagna." Ma said.

"How about Lasagna, let's have a real meal." I suggested.

"Every meal I make is a real meal." She said.

"Not the fishy noodle casserole." I chuckled.

"Fine, Claire go out to the garage and get me some hamburger." She ordered.

"Ryan?" I wanted him to come too so we could talk.

"I'm coming." He exclaimed. He took my hand but I led the way, he probably already forgot where it was.

My emotions were running rapid right now. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted it forever.

Once we got through the garage door I closed the door behind us. I wanted to say so many things. I've never felt this way before. This afternoon in the bathroom and in class I felt like he was the one. It was like something clicked in me.

**OHHHHHHH! CLIFFY**

**Don't worry I'm updating this afternoon.**

**So I won't keep you waiting like breaking dawn.**

**Oh and Just to let you know I wrote this a year before breaking dawn so I didn't know what a halfsey was. If you review me I'll give you a little clip. The best part is coming up.**


	7. Authors note

Authors Note:

I know I hate them too. After this chapter after the authors note I won't be updating as much. That's because I wrote the previous chapters in a notebook a year ago and I've just been typing them, yeah I'm that slow. But I will be thinking as I go. CAUTION BLONDE THINKING! So yeah, Just to let you know. I know you hate me just make me wear a mustache now oh wait. Ezzy poo I love you poo. He he. Luigi!


	8. Hamburger

**This is the Last chapter. :(**

_In the previous chapter,_

_It was like something clicked in me._

I jumped up and hugged him tight. 'Whoa,' he thought.

"Oh Ryan thank you for being a great friend, and sadly you're my only friend." I exclaimed.

"Whoa, what is this for?" He asked. I put my head on his chest, and looked up at him. I just realized how tall he really is. Compared to my 5'1" he must be at least 5'11".

"The truth is you are my only friend in Washington. I was kind of hoping you would be more than a friend, but ever since I've been here no one would talk to me because I'm a hick. Then you came along and everything changed for me." I held up a lock of my hair, it was dark green. "In the bathroom today, well I know this is too soon to say but I felt that you're the one."

'Wow, she felt it too.'

"Yes, you too, a connection of some sort?" Oh boy, word vomit coming out. "I love you." Crap it spilled all over the floor. "Was that too creepy?"

"No, not creepy, the creepy thing is that I felt the same way. Right now with you in my arms feel so right. I love you too." I started crying right then.

"What is it?" He asked his voice shaky like he was going to cry.

"This whole hair and mind thing is crazy; my emotions are going crazy right now."

"So that whole speech wasn't real?" He frowned and his lip quivered.

"No, trust me that was really real. I didn't want to say any of it but it came up like word vomit."

"Your emotions are going crazy right?" He said cautiously.

"Yes I just said that." A little too sharp.

'Are you on or getting your period?' He thought quietly.

"Wow, you think I'm PMSing?" I looked at my watch. "We might want to bring back some burger. Ma's waiting." I ran over to the freezer and got two balls of hamburger in plastic wrap. I handed them to Ryan.

"Do you want me to help you get used to you new phone?" He asked randomly.

"Sure, what network are you on?" I asked.

"I'm on Verizon. The phone said you are too. Talk to your mom about getting a good plan." He said.

"Sure, sure." I wasn't really listening; I was on the other hand worried I would say the wrong thing and it might turn him away forever. Sorry, melodramatic much? My expression was worried and Ryan could see that.

"I don't want to say the wrong thing. I'm scared." My tips and roots were blue, I was scared, and I have evidence to prove it. Ryan grabbed my hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. I love it when he does that. My knees buckled a bit. I fell a little behind his steps.

"You okay there?" He asked.

"Yep," I exclaimed. "I got to get better at not falling when you touch me." I blush and looked down. He turned towards me and took his free hand and put it under my chin to lift my head up, he then stroked the hollow of my cheek. My knees totally buckled and I fell to my knees. There WILL be bruises in the morning.

"Just checking." He said. I stood up while wiping off my jeans.

"That's not funny!" I said while smiling. I couldn't frown after him touching me like that.

"CLAIRE! I need that hamburger!" Ma yelled from across the house.

"And not a minute too soon, what are you going to make me do next, faint or give me a heart attack from all the adrenaline and excitement?"

"No, that would just be cruel." He winked. I turned to jell-o.

"Claire, I'm going to burn the noodles!" I ran to the kitchen and gave her the burger.

"Claire you make the sauce and Ryan you brown the burger." She handed him the burger.

Once I was done with the sauce I decided to sit back and eavesdrop on Ryan's thoughts. I know it's bad to eavesdrop. Ma taught me that it was wrong. It was so good I couldn't resist. It's like a good piece of Pecan pie, if it is really that good, why only eat one piece? I needed to know if his feelings are true. Let the fun begin.

'I love the smell of hamburger browning.' He thought. How lame is that?

'I can't believe I feel this way.' His thoughts were rough and crackly like I had bad reception. He started shivering a bit.

"Hey Claire I got to use the bathroom, can you take over?" I threw a concerned look at him.

"Okay, go on ahead. The door to your left, yep that's the one." I said. Ma's cooking shouldn't have made him throw up yet. He hasn't even tasted the food.

After a few minutes Ryan was still in the Bathroom. I was starting to get concerned.

**I'm so sorry; I bet you all hate me.**

**I gave you yet another cliffhanger.**

**I was just kidding before, this isn't the last chapter.**

**It is on the other hand the last chapter that I've previously written down. So now It will take a bit longer to update.**

**Love you all!**

**Hugs and Kisses+more kisses.!**


	9. Green Eyes

**Well, this is a brand new chapter. I'm sorry if it took a little too long. I'm actually thinking while I'm doing this. But since I'm here I would like to congratulate all of you for making it this far through my story. And thanks to my dad for reading it too. Ezzy Po, I love you Po. Luigi!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I was really concerned, the lasagna was finished and he wasn't out of W.C yet. I should knock on the door. I went over to the door and knocked three times. No answer.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I asked. No answer. I started to panic so I went to the kitchen and got a really long toothpick like stick. I put it in the hole in the doorknob and unlocked the door. I opened up the door and saw that he wasn't in there. I froze because I saw that the window was open and the curtains were flowing from the wind. He's gone; he just left without saying anything.

"I thought I could trust you." I whispered loudly. I ran to my room and slammed the door and locked it. I ran to my bed and sobbed and sobbed holding Ted while I was sobbing.

"Hun, you okay?" Ma asked. I threw a shoe at the door. She started to try to get in, but I locked it and put my desk chair to jam it.

"Go away! I never want to talk to anyone again!" I yelled. Once she was gone and when she just left me alone. I went outside with my new iPod and listened to Coldplay. I was sitting next to my little pond when I felt something poke me. I shooed it away. Ma is so annoying. Then I felt something cold and wet touch my bare shoulder. I slowly turned around. I screamed because of what I saw. There…is…a…huge…….wolf…in…front of me. It started nuzzling me but I was trying to run.

'Why?' I heard. I froze. Then I started running again. I ran inside and then I heard an earsplitting howl. I ran back into my room and the howls kept on going. I got under the covers and I yanked the blanket over my head but I could still hear those heartbreaking howls. Why would that wolf get that close to me? He looked like he was in love with me.

Ma came in my room.

"Hun, I gotta tell you something." She said. "It's about your father. Do you remember how he died?" She asked.

"Yes, he got in a car accident."

"Well, Hun, that wasn't the truth. He died a different way." I just wanted to listen. I heard barks outside, then a howl.

"How did he die then?"

"He was murdered in a fight." Another howl. "That's all I'm gonna tell you tonight though you aren't ready to hear the rest. Once he tells you I'll tell you." That didn't make any sense. Who's he? I looked at my clock and then decided it was time for bed. The howls kept coming. I couldn't sleep because of it. I shut my curtains. The last howl was the most heartbreaking, and the loudest. I tried to drown out the howling, I turned on my favorite song; Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

I awoke in a forest riding on something. I was going fast really fast. I was surprised I didn't run into a tree. I must not be awake this must be a dream but it was all too real, everything is so vibrant and real. I looked around and I noticed I was on that wolf. I screamed. He stopped and I flew off his back, I hit the ground real hard and I rolled a couple of times. The big White wolf trotted over to me. I looked at the wolf with huge, wide, paralyzed eyes.

'Why'd you scream?' I heard. I screamed again. He rolled his green Wolfy eyes.

"I don't know." I can't believe I was talking to a wolf. He barked, and then he jumped on me. He pushed me down to the ground. He was making himself comfortable, He laid his big head on my tummy.

'I know I messed up, but I love you.' He whimpered. Then he licked my face.

"Gross!" I squealed. I started petting him. I then counted his breaths, I was getting sleepy I was about to get knocked out then He started to fade away and then the trees around us faded away. I woke in my bed with my earphones tangled in my hair and strangling me.

"UGH!!!!!!" I know I had to go to school and face him today. I got up and got ready. I went to the kitchen and ate some raisin bran. Gotta be Regular. **( If you didn't get that joke then Ya'll are stupid! )** I got my house key but there were new keys on it. It was a Toyota key, with the little button key thingy. **( I have no clue what those things are called. )**I screamed. MA GOT ME A CAR! I ran outside. There in the driveway was a awesome light pink sparkly Prius. I was happy, no even more then happy. I was ecstatic. I opened the cars door and saw on the drivers seat was 1000 dollars. I looked out the windshield. Ma was there in her curlers and holding her coffee mug. I leaned my head out the door and screamed.

"Why you gotta spoil me, you know I don't need all this crap."

"I can just take it back." Ma said taking a step toward me.

"Na, that's OK." After that I started the car. The purr made me happy. I wasn't thinking of cats right now, wolves are in my head right now.


	10. Werewolf

**The way Ryan feels about Claire in this chapter is described by Iron & Wine. Flightless Bird/American Mouth. Hehe I'm listening to it right now. OH MY! The Twilight Movie sucks.**

**On the ride to school I realized three things. **

**Ryan is a Werewolf.**

**That I am in love with him.**

**And I am positive that he loves me back.**

**I drove into the student parking lot, parked. I was being weird and said goodbye for now to my awesome car. I pressed lock and went to first period.**

**Who could possibly concentrate when they are in love. I am so glad I brought my journal to school. I wrote those three things in my journal. I just started writing random thoughts around those three things. I started to notice the word love started popping up all over the page.**

"**Claire Daniels! What do you have there?" Ah Crap.**

"**My journal." No getting around this. Why Lie? The teacher snatched it from me.**

"**I realized three things today. He was a werewolf, I am in love with him, and I am positive he loves me back." He gave it back to me when he saw a tear escape my left eye. I got my stuff and just left the room. The teacher didn't say anything about it either.**

**Just like Déjà vu I ran to the bathroom. I cried in there the whole day until the period I had with Ryan. I emerged from the stall. I caught a sight of myself in the mirror. Puffy eyes. Good thing he loves me for me, not the looks. I was walking down the hall and people were staring. The classic, I walk by and suddenly the get quiet or busy in their locker. I heard one guy mutter wolf lover. That sent me through the roof. I sent Ryan a text saying I needed to talk to him immediately. He replied Where? Look for a pink prius, I replied. I went to my car and sat there waiting for him. I was glad this thing muffled sounds from the inside. I needed to let out a good scream. I sunk in my seat pulling my hat over my eyes.**

**I heard a tap on my window. Ryan walked to the other side of the car and got in. He looked at me like he hasn't seen me in 200 years. I started crying just then. I saw his face again he looked like he just got shot in the stomach. I climbed over to his side and sat in his lap. I couldn't bear to be away from him for very long. He started rubbing my back, soothing me. I think he just kissed my hair. I don't care. I pulled back and looked at him.**

"**Why did you leave last night? I cried all night, do you really not want to be around me?" I asked.**

"**I had something to do." He said looking at the townspeople staring at us.**

"**Something more important than me?"**

"**Nothings more important than you."**

"**Sure."**

**After a few minutes I said, "I know what you are."**

**He looked at me with those big green eyes. I knew I was right.**

"**A wolf attacked me yesterday. Then I had a dream of that same wolf except," I stopped to see if I could get to him. He just kept looking at me with those eyes.**

"**He had your eyes and I could hear his thoughts." I was gasping for air at that moment. "I think it was you."**

"**Can you say the word for me?" He asked. I nodded.**

"**Say it." He said.**

"**Werewolf."**


	11. The Kiss

**Turkey sandwiches are inspiring.**

* * *

_**From the last chapter…**_

"_**Werewolf." I gasped.**_

Ryan chuckled. I smacked his arm.

"I'm being serious. Are you going to answer my accusation?" He chuckled, I rolled my lapis lazuli eyes.

"Yes, I can't believe you guessed it right the first time. My mom took a couple of tries." He said.

"I can't believe you are just blowing this off. I freaking out over here." I gasped trying to get some air in my lungs.

"Chill out." He said. He put his hand under my chin and put my face so he could see my eyes. I gasped, his face was only inches from mine.

'Um…Can I kiss you?' I nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. An electric shock went all through my body. I pulled away. I put my fingers on my lips. I looked at Ryan, his face was a complete mirror of mine.

'What was that?' He thought.

"I don't know but…" I ended the sentence abruptly, suddenly embarrassed.

"But…" He repeated, wanting me to finish my sentence.

"But I liked it." I finished. He chuckled.

"I want to show you something. We'll need to leave school, but I bet you wouldn't mind."

"You're right. I wouldn't mind." I put the key in the ignition. He stopped my hand from turning it. I looked at him.

"We aren't driving." He said.

"But it's 30 degrees out there. That's freaking -2 Celsius. I know." I said, Flabbergasted.

"I think, I can make it all better." He held me tight, my head on his chest. He was really warm. His skin was about 107 degrees.

'I think you'll be just fine as long as I'm here.' He looked down at me, he smiled. 'Electric shock time.' I giggled. He bent his head down to me and kissed me like before. I felt the shock, but I didn't dare pull away. It was to good to not keep going. He just warmed me up to the bone. I wringed my hand in his hair. He pulled away first.

"Wow, now I know what everyone's talking about." I said, breathing really hard. "You're a really good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself." Running his hand through his Blond hair, embarrassed.

"Let's go." I couldn't wait for him to hold me again, I couldn't wait to be warm.

"Okay, we'll be walking a ways. Don't worry I'll be here, I'll always be here. Next time I need to leave I'll tell you okay." I nodded. I got out, once he did I locked up. We started walking and he started walking beside me, he slid his arms around my waist. Electric shock. Nice and warm though. I was content, I was happy.

"What are you going to show me?" I asked.

"You'll see, we're almost there anyways."

"I guess, I'll just have to wait." I was starting to get hot. I undone his arms from my waist so I was only holding his hand. He gave me a look.

"What? I'm hot now."

'Yeah, you are.' I playfully smacked his arm.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I rolled my eyes.

We came to the forests edge. It was dark, not just dark, scary dark. I cringed into Ryan's side. He rubbed my arm, trying to make me feel better, it didn't work. We walked a little more. It kept getting darker and darker. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was. Only 4:00. Oh, wait, It's winter, it gets dark earlier. I went to put my phone away, but I stopped when I heard an angry wolves howl. I practically jumped in Ryan's arms. He scooted away from me. We stopped.

"Well I guess it's time for me to tell you. Then I'll show you. I am a Werewolf. I am in the University Place pack. There are 5 more wolves like me. The only way you can tell we are wolves is that our core temperature runs at about 107 to 110, because of that we can't go to the doctors, we have a pack doctor." He said. I know there's more but I had to stop him.

"Good thing too, I run at 89 degrees. I don't know why." I didn't want to start rambling so I stopped. "Go on."

"Well, there's a story of when a werewolf meets his slash her soul mate…something clicks in the brain of the wolf and the imprint, that's what it's called this is the story of Imprinting…It's entirely involuntary…I didn't try to but…I imprinted on you, and I'm in love with you." I stepped right next to him. His hands were shaking. He looked at me like something was ripped out of him. He took my face in his hands and his lips crashed onto mine. This kiss lasted the longest, we had to separate and take a breath, then we kissed again. When we were finally done, he stepped away from me, I suddenly got very cold. I took a step toward him but he jumped away from me. He faced the opposite direction of me.

"Now I have to show you something."

That's when he started to take his clothes off.


	12. Phasing

**Remember Peoples, Turkey sandwiches are inspiring.**

**Don't forget about it.**

_From the last chapter..._

_Then he started taking his clothes off._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Put your pants back on!!!!!" I screamed. I'm so not ready for this, OMG!

"Chill out, I want to show you something." He said. EW, I so don't want to see that, do I?

"I don't want to see _that_…yet." I said, and then muttered the last word.

"Ok, I have to take my clothes off, unless you want me to take you home naked.'" He said sternly.

"I'll close my eyes." I said.

"Fine you do that then. I'll tell you when to open them. Okay?" He said. I felt the air sparkle around me, it was a weird feeling, and the air was unstable. The magic was everywhere.

'Open your eyes.' He thought with a lovey voice. I love that voice. I opened my eyes. I gasped I couldn't breathe again. The wolf was there, the white wolf, the one from my "Dream". I stepped closer to see if it really was Ryan, I looked into the big eyes and they were green. Ryan's eyes, green with brown/green in the center. They were the same. I stepped even closer to the huge wolf. I lifted my hand to pet the top of his head, his fur was so soft. I put his big wolfy head in my hands and looked deep in to his eyes, he licked my face. I squealed.

"Gross!" I squealed.

'What?' He thought.

"Dog slobber." I said.

'Hey I'm not a dog. I'm happy to be a werewolf.' He barked.

"So, is this the only way we can communicate when you are like this?" I asked. Wow this is weird. I'm talking to an overgrown wolf.

'Yeah, it's like when you can hear my thoughts at any time.' He panted. 'Hey, remember your dream you told me about today.' I nodded. 'Yeah, well, it wasn't a dream.' He smiled a wolfy grin. His green eyes glinted something, but I couldn't be sure what it was. Love? Yes, Love. How could I deserve this amazing mythical creature? Pure chance or fate, I don't care how, all I care about is that he is mine, Forever.

"Really?"

'I found you outside.' He whimpered. 'Do you understand there are dangerous things out there?' He whined, pawing at the ground. 'You slept walk outside, you were half asleep when I got you. You should be glad I had tied my clothes on my leg; you were out there in shorts and a tank top. I didn't mind it, but, we're in Washington. I'm sorry I woke you up but I can't stay away from you for very long.' He whined.

"I can't either, it killed me to be mad at you, I'm glad you were in my 'Dreams' though. The people you love should be in your dreams." I looked into his eyes. Gosh, imprinting's crazy, first you are going on with life then, POOF, you know a werewolf and you're in love with him. "Am I in your dreams?" I asked sheepishly.

He looked up at me with_ that_ look, like a child during Christmas. I couldn't blame him, I'm his sun and he's mine.

'In all my dreams, even before I met you, you were there; I just had to find you.' He whined. I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. Jeez, am I PMSing. I went over to him and sat next to him. He sat down; I curled into his fur and let it all out. He is my giant tissue. I love my giant tissue. He whimpered in my ear.

"I'm fine, I just…" I cut off.

'You just…' He urged.

"I just wish I was good enough for you." I choked out before another round of tears came on. Another howl broke through the air. I cringed into Ryan's fur.

'Don't worry it's just my brothers, they want me to run the perimeter. If I were you, I'd cover my ears. This will be loud.' I put my hands over my ears. I felt his chest fill up with air. He howled a long howl. I covering my ears didn't really help. 'Sorry.' He thought when he saw me sneering at the sound. 'I had to tell them where we are. Don't worry my brothers are nice.' I heard an angry howl in the air. I whimpered and so did he.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. Then we waited, he thought nothing. The only thing to relax me now was his breathing, and then my peaceful meditation got rudely interrupted when I heard shuffling in the forest around us.

"Time to Panic," I got up and braced myself for the attack, he got up too, he got close his fur squished against me.

'No, I told you they're nice. To me,' He thought. Yeah, make me feel so much better.

'Ryan, what have you done?!' I heard before I even saw anything. I just kept hearing the rustling.

'Hey, she's hot.' I heard. Then Ryan barked and growled; an old fashioned werewolf cuss out.

'She knows the secret? How could you?' I heard the first voice say. Then I saw a black wolf come out, then a bluish gray.

Ryan knelt down.

'Get on.' He told me. I did. I felt safer when I had full body contact with him anyways.

'Dude, Ry, where did you get this babe?' The second voice said. This voice came from the bluish one.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I DO HAVE A NAME!" They were starting to tick me off.

'She can hear us?' The Black on said.

"Yes I can. My name is Claire, Claire Daniels."

'Ry, Is she mental?' I glared at the bluish wolf. Ryan barked and growled again, cussing him out. The bluish wolf flinched. I petted Ryan's head, trying to sooth him. He grinned.

'Ryan, please introduce us.' I poked Ryan's head, sort of like telling him it's a good idea.

'Claire, this is Andrew and Miles.'

"Which one's which?" I asked.

'Oh, the blue one is Miles and the black one is Andrew.'

"First of all, I would like to say that you are going to see a lot more of me. Your boy Ryan here has imprinted." Then the Barking and Howling started from everyone, except for me of course.

'What? You imprinted before all of us.' Andrew thought.

'Yep, and I'm proud. Claire is my sun.'

"And you are my giant tissue.' I said.

'What?' I heard in three voices.

"I'll tell you later."

'We called you for a reason.' Andrew said. Apparently he is the alpha.

'What's the problem?' Ryan asked.

'The problem, you're asking what the problem is. I should be the one asking.'

'I'm not following, boss.' Yep, apparently the alpha.

'You can't smell it? You need to get Claire out of here.'

"Wait, why?" I asked, suddenly panicking.

Then I heard in three voices.

'Vampire.'


	13. Vampire and Alone

**Hey Peoples, I'm begging you…Please…Please…Review. The song for this chapter is Tremble for My Love by Collective Soul.**

**EZZ, you know better. I'm getting to the good part, or as smart non-blondes say the climax. (Giggle)**

_From the last chapter…_

_Then I heard in three voices._

'_Vampire.'_

"What do you mean Vampire? Ryan, please tell me." I said, very scared.

'Well, you know there are werewolves. Well, for werewolves there is only one enemy. The only enemy that can kill us; they are vampires; the upside is that we are the only creatures that can kill the bloodsuckers also. They are beautiful, fast, quiet, strong, and very, very dangerous. I need to get you out of here, Miles and Andrew will take care of him.' He thought. Take care of him, what does that mean?

"What do you mean take care of him?" I asked.

'Well, we have to kill him. We need the humans in the sector to be safe.' Andrew thought.

"Are all vampires bad? Are there any good ones?" I asked. Why be so cliché about this, there be must be some good vampires. Those who are refusing to be monsters and refusing their instincts, or are they the cliché vampires? Coffins, fangs, burn in sunlight and drink blood? I'm positive about the last one but I'll have to ask about the others.

"Are the vampire's cliché?" I asked.

'Claire, I'm sorry but there is no more time for questions. We have to get you out of here before the vampire smells you.' He thought. Smell me? What's that supposed to mean. Ryan nudged my back.

'Get on.' He thought sternly. I got on, I did what he said.

"Wait, will he eat me? I don't want to die. I want to stay with you, Ryan. Don't leave me to kill him, Miles and Andrew can do that. Please don't leave me." I said. I don't know what I would do without him. Oh no, here comes the tears. Good thing my giant tissue is here. One tear dropped from my cheek to his fur. He felt it.

'Are you scared? You shouldn't be, don't be afraid. I know it's all new, but you know I wouldn't let anything or anyone, including myself, hurt you.' He whimpered. I could see the opening of the forest, it suddenly got very cold. Ryan growled a menacing growl. I laid down on his back my arms around his giant neck. I was trying to warm myself up. Ryan howled a long howl.

'Guys get over here, we're cornered.' I heard rustling in the bushes and then a long his.

"Wait, I don't see anything. Nothing cornered us." Then a very handsome man came out of the bushes where the rustling was. He had brown hair; very nice clothing and his eyes were a deep burgundy. That's not natural, eyes aren't supposed to be red. Then I smelled a very nice smell like, honeysuckle, lilacs and sun. It was wonderful.

'Get off and stand back!' Ryan yelled.

"Vampire." I whispered.

Ryan howled again, and then he took steps towards the vampire. Ryan started to circle around the vampire, the vampire hissed. Ryan growled and lunged.

"NO, Ryan Don't!!!!!" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at my. The vampire took a step toward me. Ryan growled.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. I am Jay." Ryan growled when he took another step towards me.

"This would be a much more comfortable situation if your friend here" Jay paused to lat Ryan growl, "Wasn't growling at me the whole time."

"I'm sorry but this isn't a pleasant situation. See I'm not stupid and I'm not a regular human myself. I'm sorry Ryan, but I'm half a vampire myself, my father was a vampire. He got killed when I was young so why would you need my blood. It will just kill me anyways." I said. Ryan howled and a golf ball sized tear came from his right eye. I ran over to Ryan to give him a hug, but he growled at me. He turned and ran away howling. Jay turned and left.

"Wait, Ryan. You promised you wouldn't leave me again!" I yelled after him. He stopped and looked at me and whined, then ran off. My legs gave out once I couldn't see him, I dropped to the ground. Face down in the dirt turning it to mud with my tears.

**Peoples, I decided to put two chapters in one. If you don't like that you can cuss me out later. Like I'll care or doing anything about it anyways. The song for this chapter is Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. I know I love it too. That song is also on the Twilight soundtrack.**

_**Alone:**_

After awhile it was dark, lying in the mud I made with my tears. My giant tissue wasn't here to help; no one was here to help. No one would find me if I just died here. My heart was broken anyways, what did it matter anyways.

What does it matter if I'm half vampire anyways? Love rules over looks, race, and mortal or immortal. I was going to stop aging in a year anyways.

"RYAN!" I screamed. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I tried again, failing and falling at the same time.

This is painful and painless at the same time; everything except my heart was numb. Numb, my brain, arms legs soul. My soul was gone. He took it with him along with my heart. My other half was gone; I found it then lost it in a short period of time.

It's really cold; Ryan would be warming me up if he was here now. Still numb, numbly numb. I'm cold and tired. I guess I'll sleep now. I started dosing. Then Ryan came into my brain. I screamed. The pain got horrendously bad. It hurt really badly. I was screaming, and in between the screams I was whimpering and gasping for air. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up; I had to leave to see him. I would get there, even if I had to crawl. I got up and I didn't fall back down. I started running, I tripped a lot. It started to get annoying. I was already dirty but this still hurt. I could see the clearing of the trees. I started running even faster. I was almost there; I just had to jump over a fallen tree. I lunged to get over it but something jumped in front of it and landed on me.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." It was Jay. He came back. I screamed. I wiggled from under him and started running. He hissed at me.

"I guess the hard way. I know you won't taste good, but as you can see I'm very hungry." Jay said. I looked at his eyes they were black. He lunged.

"RYAN!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Jay jumped at me. So this is how it's going to end, in the forest without my love to save me. Well, this is what I want if Ryan won't love me. Just let fate be. Let Jay kill me. Let it all happen nothing matters if Ryan doesn't love me. Jay hit me full force, I felt ribs crack. He fell on me, broke my leg. I didn't scream or flinch when he bit my neck. He moaned at the taste. Maybe I wasn't so disgusting. The world started to fade like my dream with Ryan the other day. If I was going to die I might as well think about Ryan before I died. I went through the memories of the first day we talked together. The lunches at school when we ate together. The first date, the first dream of him. Riding on his back today, then the last memory was him leaving hours ago. I succumbed to the blackness that was overwhelming me. The last thing I heard was my loves voice, I don't know if it was real or not.

'NO!!!! CLAIRE!!!!'


	14. Broken

**I hope I made you cry with the last one…Cough… I know I did when I was writing it…Cough…Ehem…sorry I'm having a random attack…Cough…Excuse me… (Walks out of the room)…Cough. Give Me Novacaine by Greenday is the song for this chapter.**

_From the last chapter,_

'_NO!!!! CLAIRE!!!!'_

After that all I heard were snarls, hisses and growls. It kept on going for who-knows how long. Then Jay started speaking, I was too deep in the blackness to understand what was happening. Then silence. I counted the minutes or actually Ryan's breaths. Three hundred and eighteen to be exact. There was a howl, a pause and then a horrible metallic ripping sound. It got hot. Then I felt the sparkling again like when my eyes were closed earlier. Ryan, Ryan's here, he came back. My love is here and he cares, that's all that mattered.

"Claire! Oh my god…can you hear me?" My love said, his voice cracking in agony from his own love being hurt. "Please don't…I… I don't know what I'll do!" I was off the ground that second. I just realized that he was talking to me, not just thinking. His voice was even sweeter in person. I felt the world rush by. The wind biting my neck, my neck. I gasped at the pain and screamed out. He turned a sharp corner. My ribs, ugh, my arm and leg. I started screaming. I did not stop.

"Claire what hurts? Oh my god! Your leg, your arm." I was guessing my limbs were at grotesque angles. "I can't take you to the hospital, because of your bite; I'll take you to the pack doctor." I heard dialing, then he was talking to someone. "Dad, please I need you to pick me up right now at the intersection of Evergreen and Captive. Please, you should be out the door right now. Claire got bit. Get the pack doctor at the house now too. Just let him know she's going to be a challenge, she's half vampire." He winced; I heard cussing and yelling at the other end. "DAD! I can't help it, I imprinted on her. I know but…I don't care what you think I'm in love with her and nothing you say will change it. Please you should understand Mom's your imprint." I screamed because he moved wrong, make the bone in my arm break though the skin. I screamed even more, my eyes flew open.

"RYAN! Please…please!" I screamed.

"I have to go." He said in the phone sternly. "Claire, I'm so sorry. I should have never left." He told me.

"JAY!" I screamed. "He came back!" I screeched. I heard tires screech, doors open and then I was in the car. We bolted off.

"Ryan, she is not a vampire. She's tan, blue eyes; the only thing that stands out is that she is beautiful." He whispered. "She got bit didn't she?" Mr. Miller said.

"No, you think? Dad, are you that blind? You see the marks, lots of blood has been taken. She told me earlier if she got bit she would die. Well, she didn't tell me that she told Jay that." Ryan said. I screamed.

"Ryan!" I gasped. "I…I…Love you." I breathed.

"No, don't go yet. Look at me." I looked at him, I was dizzy. My neck hurt the worst, it hurt badly.

"My neck!" I gasped. "I can't breathe!" I was hyperventilating.

"Dad, please go faster."

"Son, the speed limit."

"I DON'T CARE! SHE'S DYING!! GO FASTER!!!" He screamed. I felt the car go very fast. Then it screeched to a halt. I heard car doors open and close, then my door opened and I was in my loves arms again. A safe place at least. I started to breathe easier. He was running with me. It hurt, but I wasn't being jostled a lot. He set me down; I still clung to his shirt.

"No!" I struggled.

"The doctor needs to check you out." I nodded. I was being poked and prodded. I screamed a lot. Then there was yelling while I was being poked and prodded.

"Where were you? I howled. Did you see how hurt she is? This is partly your fault. But mostly mine, I got upset and left her alone. The bloodsucker left before I left. She is half a vampire. I lost it when she told me that." He explained to them. Needles, I have needles in me. I was getting sleepy and numb. No, not numb. I don't want to be numb. I want to be lively and I want to be with Ryan.

"Ryan?" I asked groggily. "Ryan?" I asked more urgently.

"Be right back." He told the guys.

When he was in the room I said, "I'm sorry I'm an enemy. I don't care if I'm half a vampire, I still love you." I slurred. "Am I fixed though?" I asked. I couldn't tell. I was numb. It popped in my, Morphine or Novacaine.

"Yeah, you have casts and tape. Stitches and bandages. The regular. I'm so sorry for acting like that in the forest. I want you to stay still for a second. I can't resist." The next thing I felt were lips on me, my lips, and then my neck. The other side of the bite. I knew they were Ryan's. Who else's? His lips went then to my forehead. They were gone all too soon. I was too sleepy to stay awake. I wanted to stay awake though.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay with you." I realized I was in a bed I wasn't used to. It wasn't a hospital bed though. There were IVs in me. Stupid Needles.

"I'll sleep with you, would that make you feel better." I nodded and looked around. "Yes, this is my room." I was in his bed? I was in the bed with him. Under the covers cuddling with him.

"Wait, what happened to Jay?" I asked.

"I had to kill him." He said.

"Good." I said.

I was groggy, Ryan yawned. Stupid contagious yawns, I yawned also. I cuddled closer to him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He said.

"I wonder how my mom would take this if I told her that I slept with you."


	15. Cross the Line

HA! You'll love the last part. Ezzy po, you will especially because I had a dream about the bathroom scene but it was me and Ben walked in on me. I would die if that happened. I wouldn't mind it later though. KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!! And I lied, I didn't have that dream, I just thought of it. The Song for this chap is Go All the Way (Into Twilight) by Perry Farrell. This is also on the Twilight Soundtrack. I know I have a problem…sob…sniff.

I awoke and I felt amazing. I was in a cold bed with IVs still in my arms. Cold, it shouldn't be cold I should be warm. Warmth, Warmth made me think of Ryan. Ryan my love should be in this bed with me. That's how we were when we went to sleep. I jolted up in Ryan's bed in panic of my love not being with me, my ribs. Crap, I forgot they were broken. I screamed.

When I finally stopped I was gasping, I realized they didn't hurt that bad, Overreaction would be an understatement. I didn't want to worry Ryan, I pushed the covers off myself and I was surprised to not see a cast on my leg and my arm. I thought I might have a scar or something from my bone coming through my skin. I didn't have any scars. I got out of the bed. I wobbled a little bit, but other than that I was fine I didn't hurt my ribs still hurt if I moved wrong but I was ok. I wasn't screaming at the slightest movement. I was happy, I jumped. I was fine with that too. I looked in the mirror over Ryan's dresser I had a scar, it was crescent shaped. The scar was right where Jay's teeth were. I poked at it, it didn't hurt. Was I dead? How come I don't hurt when I almost died from a vampire attack? I was alive. I could feel it, I know I'm alive. I walked out of Ryan's room, but I turned right around. I went back because I realized I was in my underwear. Dang, I remembered Ma threw out my old non-sexy undies. But, no, I was in a bright pink bra with hearts all over them with matching undies, and of course on the butt of the undies it says "I know you want me." I was going to die if someone saw me in this. But I really had to pee. I quickly ran out of the room, and then I didn't know where the bathroom was. Crap. I started on the right. I went through three doors no luck. So, I went to the left. Of, course with my luck. The first one. I went pee, and then I decided I should take a shower anyways. So when I was in the shower I used Ryan's shampoo. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. I smelled the soap, I have the same soap at home mine is non-scented, this smelled like Ryan. The forest, like bark, flowers, water and rain. I washed with his soap. I used everything of his. I turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel making sure it smelled like Ryan. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower. Now that I'm clean and smell like Ryan. I put on my bra and undies. I was done. I should go back to Ryan's room and put on my clothes.

The door opened when I reached for it, I died with embarrassment right there. Ryan stood in the doorway with his buddies; I bit my lip looking down while turning red.

"Hi, Ryan." I said while still looking down, all I could see were the bottoms of Ryan's pants, sweatpants. "I hope you don't mind that I took a shower." I looked up; Ryan was just staring at me with his mouth open. It took Andrew to shove him a little for him to get out of his trance. I blushed an even deeper red. Ryan cleared his throat. I shifted my weight to my good leg.

"Um, how are you to…today?" He cleared his throat again.

"I'm good." I nervously laughed. "How did I get better so fast?" I looked to my toes again. "Um, do you have a tee shirt I can wear? It's really cold." I put my arms over my chest, which I shouldn't have done. I accidently pushed them together. They all stared, Ryan especially, but Andrew and Miles too. I guess I was never going to get answers dressed like this.

"What? I'm cold. Please, I'm really cold Ryan." I couldn't help it; Ryan had warmth radiating from him. All of them were radiating heat. Stupid Werewolves, I wish a half vampire like me could be warm. I stepped closer to Ryan and he just stood there. I looked up at him, did he grow? I think he did. He must be at least 6 foot 3 inches.

"Did you grow Ryan?" I asked him. He nodded. "Um, do I have a booger or something? Stop staring. All of you." Ryan turned around and smacked both of them on the head. I heard heys and ows from both of them. "I guess I'll get the shirt myself. It'll be big for me." I turned to Ryan's room. I stopped and thought of something perfect to say to make them die. "Read the butt." Shook my butt too when I said that. I looked over my shoulder. I left them still staring, it didn't look like Ryan was breathing. I shut the door. I laughed out loud while looking for a shirt. I put it on, it was like a dress. I laughed at myself. I leaned on the door listening to the guys' conversation. I heard some whoops and hollers. Then I heard someone say, "You better get some, Ry. Tell me how she was later." I scoffed. I heard footsteps leading to the door. Then someone was trying to get in, they opened the door forcefully. I fell down, face first, on the floor. I looked up and it was Ryan. He didn't look at me, he looked around the room. Running his hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about my…behavior earlier…I didn't mean to stare." He said, stuttering and still not looking at me. Why not? I'm fully clothed now. Or was he just embarrassed? I think that's it, I would be embarrassed too if earlier I was staring at him in his undies. I giggled to myself. He threw me a glance and I shut up.

"Don't be sorry, it's ok. If you can see my bones popping out of my skin then you can see me in my undies. I don't mind." I involuntarily stepped forward. Why wasn't he looking at me? "Look at me." I demanded. "Why are you being such a teenager around me right now?" He finally looked at me, surprised.

"I just…never felt…um…this feeling before." He said. "I've never seen anyone like that before; I've never imagined you like that either." He grabbed my hand. "I love this feeling. I don't want it to end." He tried to pull my/his shirt up. I slapped his hand. What was he thinking? I'm not ready for that yet, I promised my mom and myself not till I'm married.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not going to do that." I said crossing my arms. I raised my chin arrogantly.

"Why not? We're in love anyways. You do love me, right?" I sighed in frustration.

"Yes, I love you but I'm waiting till marriage. Teenagers these days confuse lust for love. We should break those statistics, together. Please, for me?" I pouted my lips a little. His face let me know that it worked.

"Do you agree with me? Do you promise? Nothing except kissing, I will try to stop before we cross the line I just set." I said, setting the line down with perma-chalk. HA! I won.

"Just kissing?" He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I nodded mesmerized in his green eyes. He lifted me up off the floor so I could reach his face. He did just grow at least a half a foot, so I couldn't reach him. He breathed on me, smelling the forestry smell of all the glory that is Ryan, we put our foreheads together looking deep into each other's eyes, looking into each other's souls. I pulled my face back a little bit.

"Just to let you know the women always wins in the arguments." I said, then crashing my lips on his lips so I couldn't let him respond to that wonderful statement. We kissed for a long time, my lips moving on his in perfect rhythm. When we did this, my lips felt like they were meant for his. He is my other half, I'm complete with him. He kept trying to part my lips, trying to get some tongue. I said a mumbled 'No' while we were kissing. He growled and then threw me on the bed, stomping out of the room.

"What?! I said just kissing!! You tried to cross the line!!!" I tried to say it loud enough so he could hear me.

I heard from the other room, "Happy? I made out with her did I 'get some'?" The guys laughed. "No!" There was a silence. Then Ryan said, "No, she said not till we're married." "Dude, Sucks for you!" I heard in stereo from Andrew and Miles. I heard the stomping again.

"Sorry I had to tell Miles something." He asked coming back in the room. My stomach gurgled.

"Yeah, I heard." My stomach grumbled again.

"I'm hungry." I exclaimed.

"You should be you've been out for about three days." He said.

"How'd I get better so fast?" I asked.

"Dr. Howard has his ways. He used some old tribe spells on you."

"That's awesome." I said. Magic was used on me.

"What do you want to eat?" I heard running from the other room. Then it crashed through the door. It was Andrew and Miles.

"Food?" They asked at the same time. Ryan sighed.

"No." He said.

"Why? We're hungry too." Miles said. Whining a little bit.

"Ryan its okay I don't mind. I would like to get to know your brothers a little bit more anyways."

"…seeing you…undies." That was all I got from what he murmured.

"Oh, we should go to Famous Dave's. Come on, we haven't had Barbeque in such a long time."

"Wow, hungry werewolves. Huh, Ryan? Well, then I guess I'm just the hungry halfsie." I shrugged. That's what I should be called. It's a lot cuter than half vampire. Right?

"Fine. Famous Dave's it is but…Ha." Evilly he said. "It's evil but perfect you all are going to hate me. Sucks for you." And then he added an evil grin. "Claire has to drive us in her Pink Prius."

"What!?" Andrew, Miles and I said at the same time. I went to go beg to Ryan but he shut me up with his lips. It got hot fast. Andrew and Miles whistled.

"Get some!" Miles yelled. Ryan broke away first, all too soon.

"Doesn't feel good on the other side of the argument does it?"


	16. Famous Dave's

**WOOHOO! FAMOUS DAVE'S IS A REAL PLACE! IT'S REALLY GOOD TOO! I LOVE THE RIBS AND THE PORK SANDWICHES. EZZ YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. REMEMBER WHEN ALL OF US COMPARED BELLIES! GOOD TIMES, GOOD TIMES! The song for this chapter is What is this Feeling? From Wicked the Broadway Musical. I just love it, doesn't have anything to do with the plot.**

* * *

"Do I really have to drive you all?" I asked with a whining tone. I didn't like this. I had to drive them to Famous Dave's.

"Yep, I just set down a line." He smirked. I grunted.

"Can we go now?" Miles asked. He sounded like a little kid anxious to get to the park.

"No, not with me driving." I murmured. Ryan heard it.

"Be positive, at least you get food out of this." He said.

"I'm a really picky eater though, what if I don't eat because I don't like it?" I complained.

"You'll like it." I heard from all three of them.

"Okay, let's go then. I get my side of the deal then. I get to play whatever I want in the car. I'm glad I brought my iPod." I went for my pocket then I realized I didn't have any pants on. "Ryan, can I get dressed first."

"You can borrow a pair of my old shorts. They'll be big on you though." He said. I didn't even complain that it was thirty four degrees outside and that I would be wearing shorts. I had my own personal heater and giant tissue, Ryan, my love and my imprint.

I grabbed his shirt I was wearing and said, "Yeah, I know." Showing the evidence.

"Can you show me where they are Ryan?" I asked I had an idea in my head.

"Um…sure." He said, stuttering, seeing what I really wanted to do in my eyes. When a girl asks where your shorts are you choke up, huh? We walked into his room and said, "So…" He didn't know what to say. "Here" He grabbed my hand and led me to the dresser. We both knelt down to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer. "You pick." He said. I got that feeling again the same feeling I had this morning.

"Uh…o…kay." I said, I was the one who choked up this time. I looked into his eyes; he looked into my soul scanning every last bit of my existence. Before Ryan, my life was boring. I didn't know what I was missing in life before Ryan. I didn't have a giant tissue before Ryan. I was cold all the time before Ryan. After Ryan, I'm whole.

"I love you." He said. I snapped out of it.

"I know." I said getting back to work. "You just pick. Pick the smallest ones."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to say I love you too? It's the only answer to 'I love you'." He said. He threw a pair of shorts at me.

"I love you too." I said, and then I kissed him with all my might. After a while I got into it, I tried to part his lips. He mumbled 'The line.' I grunted, stood up and shoved the shorts on and stomped out of the room.

"Let's go guys," I said still mad.

"Finally, it took you that long to pick out a pair of shorts?"

I cleared my throat. "That's not all we did." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh, well that's logical." Miles said. Wow, I was surprised he didn't say 'GET SOME!' I walked out the front door.

"GET SOME RY!" Miles said from inside. They all came outside.

"Hurry, I'm hungry." I complained.

"Shotgun!" Miles screamed.

"No!" Ryan and I said at the same time.

"I will always get shotgun if Claire drives." Ryan said.

"I will always get shotgun if Ryan drives." I said. I got in the driver's seat and I started the car. "Get in if you want to come." I said. They got in.

"God, this thing is pink." Andrew said.

"Andrew, are you the Alpha?" I asked. It just popped out. Everyone looked at me.

"Yes, it doesn't seem like it though, does it?" He asked back.

"No, to me Ryan seems like he is the Alpha." I said.

"Really?" Ryan asked. Andrew scoffed.

"Ryan's just more mature. He's better behaved then us." Miles said.

"Yeah, well you are pretty…immature Miles." I said.

"I'll just take that as a compliment honey." He winked at me. Ryan growled.

"Hey now." Miles said cautiously. I went onto the freeway; we only had to go a little bit to get to Famous Dave's. I know where it is. It's on one of the exits from I-5. It's in south Tacoma, gangsta.

"Babe, Do you know how to get there?" Miles asked. 'I'm going to rip his head off in about 5 seconds Claire. You shouldn't let him talk to you like that.' Ryan thought.

"No, you shouldn't let him." I answered his thoughts.

"Freak." Miles murmured.

"You're just jealous." I said flipping my hair. Pink, now like I'm proud of my car.

"Hick." Hey, at least I know it's true.

"Stop breathing guys, it's too hot. Too much carbon dioxide. Need oxygen." I said, while fanning myself. I turned up the air conditioner.

"Hey now. You have to get used to the heat. You'll be around us a lot now, since, one, our buddy Ryan is the first to imprint."

"Lucky." Miles said.

"And second, we are all family now."

"It's pretty much like you're married to Ry now. You will never want someone so badly." Miles pointed out. Innuendo.

"You just think that it's like being married I'm just going to give myself to him. I'm a lot harder to get then that. Right Ryan?"

"Yeah." He didn't seem too thrilled about that either.

"Dude, you saw her this morning. How can you resist her?" Miles asked.

"GOD! You are such a perv," I said. "I hope you know that."

"You are such a tease, I hope you know that." 'You want me to slap him for you?' Ryan asked. A sharp tone to his voice, I knew he was going to do it either way.

"Please do I'm driving." He reached around and gave him a Nutcracker. Everyone in the car except for Miles burst out laughing. He just yelled curse words at all of us.

"Hopefully that will teach you to not think about her that way, remember we share minds in wolf form. Claire can hear my thoughts so she can hear them too, and the images." Miles cringed and grabbed his crotch groaning in pain.

"Okay boys we're here."

"Finally." Andrew said.

"Sorry, but I would like to keep my police record clean." I said. We got out and Ryan came over to me, put his arm around my waist and guided me to the entrance. I looked over to the other wolves. Miles was walking weird; he grabbed his crotch for a second.

"You did a good one."

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"Nutcracker."

"What?" He said bursting out laughing.

"I had to use it in Chicago once. Big city, you know." I hate saying Chicago. When I say it it has a really sharp a sound.

"Oh, okay." He said. We were inside now. I loved the décor, log cabin style. Stuffed dead animals everywhere, it was a happy atmosphere. The hostess looked at me weird. I could almost hear her thoughts. 'Shorts.' She scoffed. Hehe, Hostess. Mmm, Cupcakes.

"Table for four please. Booth?" I asked.

"Sure, please follow me." She said.

While we were walking to the table I heard Andrew and Miles talking behind me. "I know what I'm getting." Miles said. "All American Feast?" Andrew asked. "HECK YES!" They high fived. Sounds good maybe I'll get what they're getting.

"Here's your table, the waiter will be right with you." She eyed Ryan, who never let go of me.

"Poodle." I was kicked as I said that. I sighed. I was kicked again. I looked and guess who was right across from me?

"Stop playing footsie with me." I said completely unemotional. After that Ryan growled, I heard a loud thump and Miles cried out in pain.

"Nutcracker." Ryan said. I burst out laughing.

"I have taught you well young grasshopper." I pretended to bow.

"Thank you master." Ryan bowed back. The waiter came up and eyed me. ME! In a creepy way, Ryan growled a low growl. I scooted closer to Ryan. Ryan slung his arm around me.

"Hi, my name is Jackson I'm your waiter tonight. Do you want any drinks?" I KNOW WHAT I WANT!

"Coke." Andrew said.

"Dude, Pepsi. Coke sucks." Miles said.

"You should know that. How many times have I told you crack is whack?" Andrew threw back.

"Dr. Pepper." Ryan said. He's my kind of man. Yes, Man.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple. With extra cherries?" I grinned a big grin. I love Shirley Temples.

"Well, here your menus." He gave out the menus, pausing when he gave me mine. Smiling. I had a perfect scheme.

"Honey, what do you think you want?" I asked being all ooey gooey. Sickeningly gooey.

"The special today is Pork sandwiches." He said less enthusiastic. "I'll give you guy's time to think." He left.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get him off my back."

"Don't worry. I would have done the same thing."

"Of course you would, you'll do anything for you 'imprint.'" Miles said.

"You are so just jealous." I said. "No denying it, I can see it in your gray eyes."

"How'd you know what color my eyes are?" He asked.

"I guess I have good eyes. Me, the halfsie. All my senses are sharpened." I said. Jackson the waiter came back.

"So, do you know what you want?" Jackson asked.

"Three All American Feast please." Miles said.

"Wait, who's paying?" Ryan asked.

"I can." Ryan shook his head.

"It's going to get expensive." He whispered. Werewolf thing I guess. I leaned really far over to Ryan so I could whisper something in his ear. I was all on top of him.

"Make it look like I'm whispering something really dirty to you. What I really wanted to say was, is it a werewolf thing?" I asked. I pulled away.

"Dude, Get some." Miles said.

"Okay, that's getting annoying. I've barely known you but I feel as if I'm your older sister. You are SO annoying." I said.

"Get over it." He snapped across himself.

"Gay." I coughed.

"Tease." He coughed.

"I guess I'll share with Ryan." I cuddled closer to him.

"You don't want to do that." Andrew said. He mouthed werewolf.

"No, that's okay. I'll get something else after then." Ryan said.

"Three All American Feasts right?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." All four of us said.

"Okay. I'll be back with your food after a while." Jackson left. Heck yes.

"So, who's paying?" Miles asked.

"I guess I will." I said. I pulled out my wallet. Showed the bills I got for my B-Day. Andrew whistled. I put it all away. I decided I would lean against Ryan and shut my eyes. I was tired. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. Andrew and Ryan were bickering about the Mariners. Really? They suck anyways.

Something popped in my head. Ma. "Does Ma know I've been with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, she came over two days ago. She flipped on Ryan. FOODS HERE!" He screamed. It took four people to carry all of it. Three big platters of food. It was on trashcan lids too. They put it on the table. The fourth person gave us a roll of paper towels on a lead pipe, and then he had the check.

"Wow," was all I said. The boys started scarfing up everything. I bet they all didn't even taste it. I watched for a while. Barbeque sauce flying everywhere. Even Ryan. I took the pork sandwich and a piece of cornbread before it was gone. Ryan even growled when I took it. Protective of his food over his love. I see how it is. I ate in silence.

When I was done I looked at the bill. No wonder these guys grow all the time. Those things were 59.95 each. Holy Crap! Oh, well.

"Is that all you're going to eat Claire?" Miles asked.

"Yes, I don't eat a lot." I said.

"Well, eat less. You still have some meat on those bones. You're Jolly, like Santa Claus." He said.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" I asked. I'm so not fat. I'm a good 120 lbs. That's healthy not anorexic.

"No. Please don't kick me." He said, whimpering. I kicked him in the shin. I felt my toes crack. "Did you just break your foot?" It hurt. I looked down at my feet in the flip flops. They were crushed.

"Yep. Ryan, remind me never to kick a werewolf. I'll let you do that." I rubbed my foot. Feeling the bones moving under my hands. I decided to do some math to leave a tip. Okay so first (1+6%) That's the sales tax. Then ($200) which is (1+6%) ($200)+15% tip. That equals to. ??? $242 all together, which includes sales tax and tip. Ugh, I put the money down on the table the tip was $30, I hope Jackson is happy.

"I'm ready to go, now all I have left is 755.80 dollars left of my B-Day money. I hope you guys are full."

"Nope not even close." Miles said. I groaned. "I'm glad we're family you're like my sister."

"Yeah and you're the brother I never wanted."


	17. Aden and Zoe

"Wow, I didn't know you guys ate so much. No wonder you're enormous." I said. We were leaving. We were walking to my awesome prius.

"Get som…" Miles said. I cut him off.

"Not in that way!" I yelled. "Perv, okay let's go I need some more magic on my foot." Miles grinned; he hit a body building pose and said, "Steel." Ryan grabbed my hand. I looked at him he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said looking away. Err I hate it when he doesn't tell me anything.

"No, not nothing. Tell me, or I'm going home and you are staying at your house." I said, threateningly.

"Um, I can't tell you…but I can show you better than telling you." He swung his body around so that he was in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! Cars stopped around us. Honking and yelling around us. Good he didn't even try anything this time, I was glad. Not with all these witnesses. A car revved its engine. We split apart, running to the side walk. I was going a lot slower than him because of my recently broken toes; he picked me up in his arms and ran with me. I was laughing as we were being yelled at by the mall goers that had to finish their shopping. He tried to set me down but I still clung to his neck.

"Help." Ryan said. I heard a little chuckle behind me.

"With pleasure." Then I was being tickled, how'd they know I was really ticklish? I never tell anyone that because then they use it to their advantage. I let go of Ryan and suddenly I was on the sidewalk. So were Miles and Andrew and Ryan. I looked up to see who pushed us all down. There were three teenage boys and a lone beautiful woman in a gorgeous strapless white dress.

"Are these guys bothering you?" The stranger said. He looked familiar. He was probably my age, maybe younger. The girl was probably the same age as me maybe the same age as the boy who spoke up. She was clinging to him the same way I cling to Ryan when I'm scared.

"No, they were just messing around." I said. The stranger offered his hand to me. I took it; it was very cold, colder than me. Ryan growled, I shot a help me glance to him.

"Do you know them?" The stranger asked.

"Yes." I said looking at Ryan. All the wolves were off the ground already, standing beside slash in front of me. Protectively. "These are my brothers." I said trying to get away from the scary men. I was cringing into Ryan as the other girl was doing.

"You look nothing alike." He said. He stepped closer to us. Ryan growled. Then I saw a close up of him; His eyes were a dark ruby. He smelled very nice too, nothing like cologne you can buy. I gasped. Then I saw the close up of the girl. She was very pale with an olive undertone to her skin. She had bright red eyes. I clung to Ryan in horror.

"I'm sorry but we really have to go." I said horrified.

"Ah, but we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Aden Kaltrex. This is my love, Zoe Lee." He introduced himself and the girl clinging to him. The girl whispered something in Aden's ear. Ryan must have heard it. He growled a low growl.

"No, not them. The girl, yes." Aden whispered back. I could hear him that time.

Ryan started to make us back away.

"I'm sorry but all we stopped you for was that we wanted a snack. I see we bothered the wrong types. You are welcome to stay with us though." He gestured to me.

"No thank you. Bloodsucker." I said through my teeth. "I'd rather live."

"No need to be hasty, but if you don't want to be with the dog anymore give me a call." He gave me a card. I looked at it. It just had his name and number on it.

"I want to be with Ryan, forever. I'm the wolf girl, and you are enemies." I hissed. Ryan smiled proudly down at me.

"If I were you I would leave or let my brothers kill you, either way there is no dinner here tonight or any other night, and anyways you wouldn't want me." Aden looked at me in surprise, waiting for me to go on. "I'm half human and half vampire. I've already been bitten." I explained. Zoe licked her lips.

"Actually half-breeds are a delicacy. That's because they are very hard to find." Zoe said. She stepped closer to me, I backed away. Ryan stood in front of me. Miles and Andrew held the others back.

"Get on." He said sternly. I jumped on his back. He ran with me on his back until we got to his house. I don't know where Miles and Andrew went. When we got into the house there were two other boys there. Younger than me 13 or 12 at the least. Their faces were young but they were humongous like Ryan.

"More werewolves, good. Cause I guess I'm always going to be the damsel in distress." I said.

"Lance, Sean I need you to go into the forest by the mall. Andrew and Miles are there already, there seems to be a problem with some leeches."

"Why do we have to take care of leeches? We're Werewolves we kill Vampires." Ryan and I groaned. I'm not surprised he's not in the "grown-up" werewolf group all the time I wouldn't be able to deal with this either. Ryan's father was at the other end of the room, staring at me giving me an evil glare. I looked to Ryan. "Just go." Ryan said. He put his arm around me; I could feel his father's ice cold glare on me. When the boys were leaving me heard one of them say. "Dude, did you see her hair. It changed colors right in front of my eyes." The other said, "Lay off the pot, seriously." I let out a little chuckle from that.

"Does your dad not like me? He's glaring at me." I whispered in Ryan's ear.

"He doesn't understand how we're in love." Oh, that explains nothing.

"So am I a delicacy? I thought I would taste bad." I asked. Why do Vampires just love me? Am I that irresistible? I know I'm irresistible to Ryan, but not for my blood. Just for me, he loves me for me, and you know that little detail of us being forced in love by the imprint.

'You taste good.' He thought.

"How would you know that?" I asked to him. I knew I was going to receive the answer through his thoughts.

'How 'bout this, I think Jay died happy." I cringed at the name. I just hope this meeting didn't end the same way.

"Don't leave me again." I demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said. He leaned down, far down. He kissed me, immediately his father cleared his throat. I mentally screamed.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" He asked me.

"Do you?" I threw back.

"You've imprinted on my son…you've been nearly killed, there are vampires trying to get to you right now." He said sternly. "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" He hissed through his teeth.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry that you couldn't choose who Ryan could imprint on but…isn't that the fun of all of it?" I said confidently. My hair was shining gold, brightly gleaming from the sun through the window. It looked like gold tinsel. My skin shimmered ever so slightly in the sun. Ryan's father stalked forward his hands clenched into fists.

"Hey now. I mean no harm, why can't you just let it go?" I asked him.

"Because, you're a half-breed."

"Yeah, and you're a racist."

* * *

**What now sucker?!?! Dude, I love Claire right now. She has developed so much since the imprint. I hate Mr. Miller. THEY'RE GOING TO START FILMING NEW MOON IN MARCH!!!! IT'S THE WEREWOLF BOOK!**


	18. Told

"Yeah, and you're being racist." What now?! I smirked at him. "Does it really matter, are you questioning God? He made Ryan fall in love with me, which in turn I fell in love with him. If so, you better apologize because what you did is like giving God a slap in the face." I don't care what he thinks, I'm in love with Ryan Miller and nothing will change that.

'Logical.' Ryan thought.

"Thanks." I said without looking at him.

"What's to thank? You just insulted me in my house. This imprint won't happen. I will not apologize. Not even on my death bed. Get out." Oh Crap, he doesn't know I can read Ryan's thoughts.

"But…" I started to say. Mr. Miller cut me off.

"No, Ryan call off the hunt for those Vampires let them come and get her." Right then I felt the shimmer in the air. Ryan was in wolf form and running at his father, he slashed at him. Trying to push him to the ground, he succeeded. Then he was lunging at his father's throat.

"Stop Ryan! You don't want to hurt your own father do you?" I screamed. Ryan didn't stop. I tried to reach him mentally. Wishing he would stop. That didn't work. If he didn't stop I would just leave. He stopped and turned to face me. Mr. Miller took that time of distraction to scurry away. I chuckled how I watched him run away from his own son.

'No, don't leave. I just lost my temper.'

'Can…Can you hear me?' I asked mentally.

'You're talking to me aren't you?'

'Yeah but my mouth isn't moving. Wow, you really can hear me?'

'Yeah, now close your eyes. I've got to go get some clothes, I just ripped mine.' I felt the shimmer again, I kept my eyes closed. I heard his footsteps to his bedroom.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" A voice asked. A scent hit me. The third time in my life I've smelt that. My eyes shot open. There stood Aden Kaltrex and Zoe Lee. I was instantly frozen in their glaring red eyes.

"Vamp…" I screamed but I was cut off. A hand clamped over mouth but there was something over the hand. A handkerchief. They were trying to knock me out before I said anything. I struggled.

"Now, now. We don't want to do this noisily. Do we?" I nodded. He tapped me on the head. Blackout.

I woke up in a black room. I didn't know if I was conscious or not. Then I heard a hiss.

"She's awake, now can we take her?" A female voice said. Zoe, the brown haired goddess, those magnificent curves and the wild animal like behavior. Constantly moving her feet like a hoofer from the 20's, not standing still.

"Just wait, love. Not till her dog is here." A male voice said. Aden, the skater haired rock star with moves even the most talented B-Boy would be jealous of. He didn't even try to move like that, it just looked natural. I tried to scream but something wasn't letting me. I was bound to a wall, well taped is a better way to say that. I was gagged and bound like I was out of Die Hard.

"Hopefully he comes quickly than we can just take her and torture that poor little puppy dog." Zoe said.

"Now, I already have an idea for the pup; wait till he phases than rip out all those hairs." I tried to block out what Aden was saying but I couldn't my mind kept drifting back to Ryan. I already had a plan on how to get us out of this, it may be silly but it will work. Before I even started to run my plan in my head a bright light flashed in my face.

"Now, Claire is it?" He asked. I whimpered when Aden got closer. He was right in front of my face. "I'm going to tell you how you are going to die. First; we wait here until your little Golden Retriever comes, we bind him up then we torture you. Then we wait until he asks for death and we slowly give that request to him. While you watch, then we will drink all your blood." He said circling around me. He pushed back some of my hair, he sniffed my neck. "You are absolutely stunning, did you know that? You smell amazingly good I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off of you." I shuddered at his words. "I think I'll take a little taste test right now, just until the lost puppy comes." I felt something poke me. Then I felt the wetness drip down my neck and onto my shoulder. I felt him lick it and I started to struggle.

"Whoa, now we don't want you to do that. You are just making it difficult for us." He looked deep in thought for a few seconds. Still circling me, he took an unneeded breath before he went on. "Do you know how old I am? I have been alive for 4 centuries. I hope you are smart enough to know that's 400 years. How long have you been alive? 16 years? Ha! I beat you by 384 years. Like you can hurt me, like your mongrel can hurt me. I am the best Vampire in the world; I'm probably the oldest too." He started to lunge at my throat when a big door opened. I didn't know who it was, I only saw silhouette. Aden was too bloodthirsty to turn around. "No one can stop me from killing you!"

"I can."


End file.
